Deepest Secret
by Beremy
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has a deep secret that she had been keeping for over a thousand year and the secret is that Bonnie is actually a 9,000 years old Egyptian queen who is a powerful witch and vampire.
1. Chapter 1

After going through so many heartache and dying for her friends who never even stop to thank her Bonnie decided that it was time to leave Mystic Fall forever and she couldn't take no more pain or heartache and she was so tired of being unappreciated by everyone. So after taking down Klaus and saving Elena Bonnie had dropped Elena back at her home and drove home, and once she arrive Bonnie walked into her home and broke down crying and it had been over a thousand years since she had cried.

Bonnie had a deep secret that she haven't told anyone because she thought that they would judge her. The secret was that Bonnie was actually a 9,000 years old Egyptian queen who is marry to her husband King Tut and Bonnie was also a very powerful witch/vampire and she was turned by her high priest Kol Mikaelson back in Ancient Egypt. Also both Bonnie and Tut had two daughters and one son named Nubia, Neith, and Ammon.

So after crying for so many hours Bonnie saw her head guard Jeremy walking into her bedroom and she smiles softly wiping away her tears because she didn't want Jeremy to see her crying her eyes out. Than she said " Good evening Jeremy what is troubling you". When Jeremy saw his queen he kneel down before her and said " Good evening to you as well Queen Bonnie and I miss my beautiful wife Neith and our daughter Nefertiti". When Bonnie heard this she said " I know exactly what you mean because I am missing my husband Tut and our children as well Jeremy and don't worry because we will be back in Egypt soon and now come and help me pack up everything because we can leave tonight for Egypt".

When Jeremy heard this he had a huge grin on his face as he began packing up their stuffs and he said " My queen when shall we tell everyone who we truly are". Bonnie smiles saying " We can tell them tonight before we leave for Egypt". Than she went back to packing up things and thinking.

After both Bonnie and Jeremy were done packing they both change into their Egyptian outfits and Bonnie uses her magic to put everything into the car and smiles softly and she said " Ready to tell everyone our deepest secret".

Once they made it to the Salvatore boarding house both Bonnie and Jeremy took a couple of deep breath and Bonnie knocked on the door and waited. After waiting Caroline walk over to the door and open it up and said " Hey Bonbon and Jer I miss you two and what are you both wearing ". Caroline was looking at the Egyptian outfits with wide eyes.

Bonnie and Jeremy walked into the house with grace and Bonnie uses her magic to conjure up a goblet of wine for Jeremy and herself and she smiles softly sipping on her wine. As she was sipping on her wine Bonnie said " Everyone Jeremy and I have somethings very important to tell you". When Elena heard Bonnie and Jeremy she look up at them and said " What is wrong Bonnie and Jeremy"

Bonnie smiles softly saying " Everyone I have been keeping a secret from you all for a very long time and the secret is that I am a 9,000 years old Egyptian queen who is a very powerful witch and vampire and I am also marry to my husband King Tut". Jeremy smiles saying " I am actually a 6,000 years old Egyptian guard for the queen and pharaoh and I am marry to their younger daughter Nubia and I am a vampire". When Damon heard this he began laughing loudly saying " Stop lying Witchy and tell the truth". When Jeremy heard that Damon was disrespecting his queen he growled as his vampire side came out and he pulled out his sword and hisses saying " Never ever disrespect the queen or else I will rip out your tongue". After threatening Damon Jeremy slowly calm down.

Stefan ask " So how were you turned and who turned you into a vampire". Than he smiles at Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie smiles at Stefan saying " I was turned by Kol who was the high priest at the time and he save me from an awful chariot accident." Jeremy smiles saying " I was turned by my wife Nubia when I was extremely sick".

After listening to the stories it was time to be reunited with their families and so Bonnie and Jeremy hugged their friends and headed off to Egypt to be reunited with their families once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

Hey everyone I have a questions and the questions is who should Bonnie and King Tut children be playbys for the story called Deepest Secret.

Neith

1\. Christina Milian

2\. Shakira

3\. Naomi Campbell

4\. Iman

5\. Janet Jackson

6\. Selena Gomez

Nubia

1\. Adrienne Bailon

2\. Tia Mowry

3\. Zendaya

4\. Tristin Mays

5\. Holland Roden

6\. Beyoncé

Armmon

1\. Tyler Posey

2\. Taylor Launter

3\. Dylan O'Brien

4\. Bruno Mars

If anyone have any playbys ideas please review or comment me and don't forget to read and review chapter one of deepest secrets


End file.
